Pacific Islanders (PIs) have some of the highest rates of cancer incidence and mortality in the country, yet because of the absence of Pi-specific data, our understanding is extremely limited with regards to the ways to prevent or mitigate these diseases among diverse Native Hawaiian and other Pacific Islander (NHPI) populations. The goal of this pilot project, Correlates of Cancer Screening in Pacific Islanders in California, is to address the need for more data on the cancer related needs of PIs, with the long-term goal of informing the development of community-based prevention and early detection interventions. Thus, the specific aims of this project are as follows: 1. To establish baseline rates for cancer-related risk factors (including tobacco use, obesity, and early detection behaviors) among Pacific Islanders across California; 2. To examine the predictors of these risk factors in order to identify opportunities for community-based and policy-level intervention actions. The conduct of this pilot proposal will integrate the active input of community leaders from the Native Hawaiian, Chamorro, Samoan, Tongan and Marshallese communities of Southern California. The results from this research project will be shared with the leaders and members in order to strategize intervention development and evaluation. This information will be the first of its kind for Pacific Islanders in California and the continental United States. It is the intent of this researcher to help bridge cancer disparities in these underserved populations by bringing attention to their cancer burden using sound scientific evidence. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]